The Great Fall
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: As Ash and Misty go onto the next Johto town, they fall into a deep cavern. Will they survive? Aamrn Rated PG13 for some violence


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, but I really wished I did.  
  
Author's note: This was actually my first fiction, but couldn't get it typed out until now. I hope you enjoy!  
  
The Great Fall  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were at a motel, a couple days walk from the next Johto city, and Ash's next badge. All of them went into the bathroom one at a time to take their showers and to get ready for tomorrow. Misty decided to go last since she knew that she was going to take the most time. She sighed as she waited for Ash to get out of the bathroom. She looked around the room and saw that there were only two beds in this room and Brock already fell asleep on the twin sized. She didn't mind very much, and she laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling. She thought to herself about many things, but the thing that was on her mind the most was Ash. She has been thinking for months on how to tell him about her feelings for him. Just as she was thinking of him, Ash came out of the bathroom and Misty ran in before he could say a word. 'I wonder what is bothering her?' thought Ash. Ash sat down and thought of Pikachu because he was kind of worried for his best pika buddy. Ash and Misty left their pokemon at a day care so they can have a break. Then his mind went into a bigger problem that has been riding on his mind for a long time now, Misty. "I need some fresh air."  
  
Misty took a long, warm bath in the giant hotel tub. She took in the vapors from the steam of the bath, with each breath she took. It started to calm her down and then she started to think about her problem more clearly. 'I don't how to tell him. What if he laughs at me, what if he just starts to hate me even more.' She started to think of all the negative points and then slid under the calm surface of the bath water. She again broke the surface of the water rinsing all of the dirt out of her hair. She soon climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her and looked into the hotel mirror. She looked at her reflection and started to talk to herself. "Tomorrow's the day," she said quietly to herself, "I have to tell him my feelings, no matter what." She turned to her PJ's and put them on getting ready for bed.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Brock was still on the twin sized bed. She looked at the queen sized and saw that Ash wasn't in the bed. She put the rest of her clothes in her bag and looked out on the balcony and saw Ash looking over the side of the railing. She walked to the balcony and stopped right before the doorframe. She didn't notice that Brock wasn't asleep at all and was watching her from the twin bed.  
  
* How could she tell if his eyes were closed or not? * 'This has to work. I hope this will be it,' he thought to himself. Misty took her hand and knocked on the doorframe and startled Ash. "How is the view out here?" she asked as Ash looked over to her.  
  
"Really good actually. Want to look?" Misty came up to where he was standing and didn't look at the view, she looked at something even more beautiful to her. She turned away from Ash as he turned toward her. He turned away so she wouldn't notice him staring at her.  
  
"Thinking about something, Ash?"  
  
"I'm just thinking about something that has been on my mind for quite a while."  
  
"Really? Is it about you're match in a couple of days?"  
  
Ash thought fast and thought that that was a good reason, then replied, "Yeah."  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Misty didn't really believe him, but she decided to go to another subject, "Looks like Brock took the twin and we will be on the queen, unless you want to sleep on the floor."  
  
"Yeah right, I'm not sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Well, I'm not either."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well. OK, but it's going to feel weird sleeping by you."  
  
"Um. Misty.."  
  
"Yeah, Ash."  
  
"Nothing." Ash looked back over the railing. Misty put a worried look on her face, but then decide to go inside, "Good-night Ash."  
  
"Sweet dreams Misty." Ash said quietly.  
  
Misty left the balcony and went to bed. Ash stood on the balcony and thought to himself, 'Why couldn't I tell her? It was the perfect setting and everything.' Ash went on the other side of the bed so not to disturb Misty. Brock looked at them and thought, 'Dang it, they didn't say their feelings to each other. I just know that they have feelings, why don't they share them?' Over the course of the night the two looked at each other silently sighed, imagining what it would be like together. Then closed their eyes again, to start thinking how they plan to tell each other their feelings tomorrow.  
  
Brock was the first one to wake up in the morning and looked over at the other bed. They were both still fast asleep, so Brock took the opportunity to go and take the shower, even though he took one last night. He wanted to look good for Nurse Joy at the pokemon center down the road. He soon came out and saw that they were both still fast asleep. He looked even closer and noticed that Misty had her arm around Ash's waist, and Ash had his arm around her. Brock laughed quietly and then went to find his camera. He came back a few seconds later and took a picture, with the flash on. Misty was surprised and rolled off the side of the bed; Ash jumped a foot off the bed because of the bed springing from Misty rolling off. Brock hid the camera behind his back and asked them, "Nice night you guys?" He had a big smile on his face and then ran out of the room before Misty or Ash figured out what he just did. Misty looked up from the floor and saw Ash's hand helping her up from the floor. She blushed and playfully pushed Ash back on the bed. She went to her bag pulled out her clothes and ran into the bathroom, before Ash could say anything.  
  
Since both Misty and Brock were out of the room Ash got dressed and started to get his stuff together for the day ahead. As he tried to comb his unmanageable hair and looked at his reflection, "Ok Ash, today is the day you tell Misty," he said to his reflection. Misty came out of the bathroom and saw that Ash was ready to go.  
  
"Did you say something Ash?"  
  
Ash was surprised and answered a fast, "No, I said nothing."  
  
"Is Brock ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, he's waiting down stairs. I think he didn't get anywhere with Nurse Joy."  
  
They both joined their sad friend down stairs and started out to the next city where their pokemon would be waiting for them. Misty walked down the road and looked at all the different flowers and trees. She went over to the side of the road and picked one out. She then put it in her hair and looked the guys. "So, what do you guys think?"  
  
"It looks nice, Misty," said Brock.  
  
Ash stood staring at her for a few seconds and then replied, "Yeah, it looks great on you." Misty blushed at the compliment and they all started to walk again. Misty thinks to herself, 'OK, now is a perfect time to tell him.' She started to run to the front to tell Ash. "Uh," Misty uttered as she tripped over a rock in the road twisting her ankle. Ash turned around to see what was the matter and Misty fell right into his arms. She tried to say thanks, but she was in too much pain. Brock went to the forest to try and find some herbs to help Misty's foot. Ash helped her over to a rock and looked at her ankle. "Is it Ok?"  
  
"It might be twisted. Ash, I need to tell you something very important."  
  
"Nothing is as important as getting you better."  
  
"Ash. I." Misty was interrupted because the ground beneath them started to give away. For a split second Ash and Misty thought that Team Rocket had dug another hole, but Ash and Misty soon realized that the hole beneath them was much bigger then that. "Ash!" Misty threw out her hand to Ash as they kept falling into the cavern. They reached for each other's hand, but couldn't reach far enough. They both fell out of sight of each other as the cavern went black. "MISTY!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ash groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. His side hurt and so did his head. He looked straight up to look at the hole, it looked like they had fallen into a cavern and there was nothing to climb on to get out. He rubbed his side and found no bleeding, he did the same with his head and it wasn't bleeding either. "Hello?" asked Ash, "Brock you still up there?" He tried to get up, but he experienced great pain. Being stubborn he tried to get over to where he found his bag and pulled out his flashlight. He saw that the hole wasn't very big and it was now night. He started to look around the cavern and then remembered that he wasn't the only one that fell. "Misty?" He heard a grown and shown his flashlight at the noise and saw a lump on the ground. He ran over to it fearing that it was Misty, dead. It was Misty, but she wasn't dead. Her ankle, that was twisted, looked broken now and her head had a small cut right above one of her eyebrows. Ash saw she was unconscious and took off his jacket. He folded it and placed it under her head, and then he took his backpack and brought out his sleeping bag. He laid it down then put Misty on it. He found her bag and took her sleeping bag and placed it over her.  
  
He sat in the cavern hoping for someone to come by to find and rescue him and Misty. He wondered when Brock was going to be back, but he remembered it had been a while since the last town. Ash looked over at Misty and bent over and whispered in her ear, "I love you." He brushed a small strand of hair off her face and thought that that was the only time he could ever tell her how he felt. "I love you, too," said Misty in her sleep. Ash was startled by the moment but thought she must be dreaming of a cute guy or something. Ash soon started to drift asleep hoping he wouldn't miss anyone coming by and he wanted to keep watch over Misty.  
  
Misty started to wake up and opened her eyes. She sat up and a terrible pain shot throughout her body. "What happened?" Misty said as she looked around. She saw that it was night; she looked to her left side and saw that Ash was laying against the wall trying to look over her. Misty noticed that he didn't have his jacket on and then she felt behind her, 'His jacket!' Misty, careful not to wake Ash, found her bag and found her first aid kit. After cleaning and dressing her wounds she went over to Ash. She found a major injury on his side and pored some cleaner on. 'He did all of this for me with these injuries?' Ash felt the sting and woke up, almost knocking over Misty.  
  
"Hey, stay still," said Misty, settling Ash back against the wall of the cavern.  
  
"So your finally awake?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, how long has it been?"  
  
"About a day."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I didn't know you had a first aid in your bag."  
  
"Well, now you do."  
  
Misty put the final touch to the bandaging and told Ash that she was done. "Misty, what were you going to tell me before we fell?" Misty blushed and looked into his face, and into his eyes. "Nothing important," she replied and her face changed into a face of worry, "That looks like a bad scratch, let me take a look at it."  
  
"But, I thought you said it was important."  
  
"Well, not as important as getting your wounds cleaned out," she was surprised by saying the same thing that Ash did when he was helping her with her ankle. She took a medicine tube and put some gel on her finger. She put her finger on the scratch and then rubbed it in. She loved the feel of his skin and then put her hand on his face and looked into his eyes. He took his hand and put it on hers and then looked into her eyes. They started to lean toward each other. "Um.do you want your sleeping bag back?" asked Misty as she broke the gaze and handed him his sleeping bag. "Won't you get cold?"  
  
"I have my sleeping bag."  
  
"It will still be pretty cold."  
  
"I'll tell you what. What if we zip our bags together? Then we can share body warmth."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They both took the sleeping bags and zipped them together. Misty climbed in and Ash soon followed. Ash couldn't fall asleep because of that brief moment with her hand touching his face, and how they leaned into each other. Misty was thinking about the same thing, 'Why didn't I tell him right at that moment?' She jumped when she heard a bolt of thunder from the sky. She jumped every time that lighting flashed or thunder boomed. Ash noticed the jumping at turned toward Misty, "Misty are you OK?" Misty looked up at Ash and then a really huge thunderbolt boomed really close. She jumped and hooked onto Ash. Ash hugged her back and looked at her, "It's Ok, the storm is above the cavern not in here with us." Just after he tried to reassure her, a lightning bolt entered the hole they fell in and hit the cavern wall right above them. Ash covered Misty with his body trying to protect her from the falling rocks. "Hold on Misty!" he yelled trying to keep her calm. He held her head in one of his arms and held her body with the other. Misty held on to Ash with all her strength.  
  
Soon the rumbling stopped and Ash let go and looked at Misty. Misty still had her arms around him and hugged him tighter every time more thunder struck. He decided to try to get back to sleep. He rolled to Misty's side and Misty still hung on to him. She didn't want to let go, not just because of the thunder, but because he was so comforting, and warm. Ash didn't mind her hugging him; she was comforting, somewhat warm. He hugged her back as if to tell her that he was there. They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Ash woke up first and looked around, 'Still in the cavern,' he thought to himself. He looked to his side and saw that Misty was still latched on to him. This time she was cuddled up to him and her arm was around his waist. He looked and saw, to his surprise, that he had his arm around her. He looked at her face and swiped another hair from her face, accidentally waking her up. "Good morning," he said as he looked into her eyes. "Good morning," she said yawning. She looked a noticed that she had her arm around his waist. She blushed and looked up to see Ash staring down at her, "Did we sleep like this all night long?" she asked as she got up from his warm embrace. She felt how cold the cavern really was and then laid back down.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, I'm starved. I'm going to try to find something to eat," Ash got up and tried to figure which way to look for food. Misty was again hit with the coldness of the cavern and wished that Ash was still in there with her, so she could have his warmth. Ash put on his hat and looked back at Misty still sitting in the two zipped up sleeping bags. "I'll be back in a few minuets if I don't find anything." Misty smiled and lay back down in the warmth that was left there.  
  
After a while Ash couldn't find anything to eat and decided to go back to Misty. He was walking back and then started to hear something like things being thrown around, then Ash heard Misty screaming. He ran back to the site they made their camp. When he got there, stuff was everywhere, but no Misty. "Misty!" he yelled through the cavern, but nothing answered him except his own echo.  
  
* * *  
  
Misty was so disgusted with whoever took her to this place, "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I think that the twerp actually got to your brain."  
  
"Gary." Misty said with disgust, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Putting my plan into motion."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My plan to get my bride," he looked over at Misty with a smile on his face, "And to dispose of my only rival."  
  
"I don't think so, Gary. Ash will stop you."  
  
"Yeah right, that dork couldn't stop me if he tried."  
  
"Well, the whole bride thing would not work out."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"For one, you almost killed me and for another I don't really go for guys that try to 'catch' their wives," said Misty with disgust, "And for another thing I have deep feelings for someone else. Someone who actually cares about me and would never try to catch me like a pokemon. Someone that protects me from anything without thinking twice."  
  
"Well too bad, I think I will have to take care of the little crush then won't I?"  
  
"What?" Gary turned to a cavern wall and it opened up to reveal a dozen TV screens. He pointed to one of the screens and turned to Misty. "All I need to hear is that you will be mine, then he will be spared." Misty looked and saw Ash frantically trying to find Misty.  
  
"I would never go with you, you sick-o!"  
  
"That is too bad. I guess I have to go with my first plan. The cops come and I tell them that a pokemon attacked, startle by you and Ash. It killed him and injured you. I came along and found you. Your head is hurt so badly that you have illusions of the mind." He went over to Misty and held her face in his hand. He bent over and kissed her forcefully. Misty pulled away and spit in his face.  
  
"Just say you'll be mine and he will live."  
  
"Never Gary!"  
  
"Alright, fine. Call out Ash's name and you will go free."  
  
"No, you will try to hurt him. I'll never allow that." Gary came over to Misty and slapped her across the face. "Call Out His Name!"  
  
"Never!" Time after time Misty refused and Gary would hit her. She didn't want Ash to get hurt, even if it meant her life. "Last time, Misty. Call his name." Misty thought for a while and then thought of a small plan.  
  
"Ash!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ash get away, it's a trap!"  
  
"Stop it!" Gary went over to her and tried to stop her from telling Ash to run.  
  
* * *  
  
Instead of obeying the voice, Ash ran toward Misty and the danger that awaited him. He ran following the voice that begged him to run the other way. 'I can't run away, Misty. I love you too much.' He finally reached a cavern that he thought her voice was coming from and looked inside. He saw Misty, tied up on the cavern floor and Gary trying to keep her quiet. "Ash! RUN!" Misty yelled out before Gary hit her again and knocked her out. "Misty!" Ash jumped out from where he was hiding and tackled Gary to the ground. Gary tried to get out of the way, but he couldn't. Ash punched him right in the jaw and threw him to the other side of the cavern room. Ash went over to Misty and lifted her head up and untied her, "Misty?" Misty groaned and tried to open her eyes. Ash felt a hit from behind and then turned around to hit Gary. Ash and Gary kept punching and kicking each other. Gary finally got Ash to a corner of the cavern and took out a knife.  
  
Misty opened her eyes and looked up at the trouble Ash was in. She got up and ran toward Gary to try to stop him from killing Ash. Gary heard her coming and turned around. She was about to punch him, when he brought up the knife and shoved it into Misty to protect himself. "Nooo." Ash screamed from behind Gary. Misty looked at Gary who had no regret on his face, "You should have picked me." He took out the knife and let her fall to the ground. Misty looked at Ash as she fell to the ground. "Misty! NO!" Ash got up and punched Gary again this time knocking him out.  
  
Ash went over to Misty and held her in his arms. "Misty?" He applied pressure to her wound and Misty started to wince in the pain. She opened her eyes to see Ash crying for her. She took her hand and held his face. He loved to feel her touch; he took his free hand and held hers to his face. He wanted her to be Ok; he wanted to be the one that was hurt not her. "Ash?" Misty looked into his eyes. "Misty you shouldn't talk."  
  
"That thing I needed to tell you." She paused as she saw Ash shed a tear down his face, "Ash. I should.have.told you long ago.I love you, Ash Ketchum." After saying that she went limp and closed her eyes. "Misty, please.open your eyes.please." He started to cry as he held her in his arms, "I love you too." He held her close crying softly into her hair. His tears fell from his eyes and on to Misty's face, "I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
A few minuets later Ash heard something up above. "Ash, Misty, Where are you guys?" Ash recognized the voice; it was Brock. "Brock we're down here!"  
  
After Ash and Misty were out of the whole, Ash told them what had happened. They took Gary to a medical facility for criminals. Later that day Misty was in a hospital bed, with Ash in a chair beside her bed. He fell asleep while looking over her. He stayed with her for almost three days never leaving her side.  
  
Brock was worried and wondered what will happen to them both. He was waiting outside the door with Misty's oldest sister Daisy. The doctor came in with a terrible look on his face. "We did everything we can for her, but she isn't showing improvement. Should we let her go?" Daisy looked down on the floor and just nodded her head. Brock looked surprised and looked in at Ash and wondered how he will take it. The doctor went into the room. He looked at Ash and then bent down and unplugged the life support off of Misty. "Why did you do that?" asked Ash once he saw what the doctor was doing. The doctor just turned to Ash and said, "I'm sorry," and left the room. "No! Misty don't give up on me!" Ash screamed holding Misty's hand, "We have been through worst times." Ash started to chock back tears as he leaned over and gave Misty a kiss. "I have always loved you, and I always will. We will be back together I promise." He picked up his hat and sat back in the chair holding her hand. Ash stayed with Misty until the hospital kicked him out and sent him to a motel.  
  
"You got to let go," said Brock. Ash didn't answer, not because he didn't want to, but because his throat was so full of tears that he couldn't talk. "Just leave me alone," Ash finally got out. Brock wasn't offended, but got out of the way, and went down the hall to get Pickachu, Togepi, and all the other Pokemon.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few days Ash stayed in his bed, with pikachu curled up on the end trying comfort Ash. Ash had his face turned to the wall and was thinking of all the memories that he and Misty shared. He hated himself for not knowing that Misty liked him and he wished that he could tell her how he felt now, but he knew it was impossible. "I can't believe she is gone," Ash said to himself, "Why did she try to stop him?" He started to cry again. All of Ash's friends and family was outside his room. They all wanted to see Ash, but Ash wouldn't see anyone, he barely even ate. "She didn't even hear me when I said that I loved her."  
  
Ash couldn't take it anymore and gathered his things. Without being noticed, Ash left his room and went into the forest near by. He left Pikachu in the room because he didn't want anyone to follow him. He found a stump out in the middle of a clearing and pulled out a picture of the festival at Maiden's Point. He sat a stared at the picture remembering that night. He turned his eyes off the picture and to the left because he heard footsteps behind him. 'Great someone followed me, trying to say how sorry they are.' The footsteps came closer and stopped right behind him.  
  
"I thought you said you lost that picture." Ash turned around to face someone he thought he would never see again, "Hi Ash." Misty stood there looking into his eyes and then he stood up still looking into her eyes. He put his hand on her face to make sure she was real. She took her hand to put on his and he knew it was her from her touch. She pressed his hand to her face and looked up.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, I woke up in the hospital and looked around. I saw you leaving and I tried to yell for you, but I couldn't. My sister Daisy came in to the room and saw me awake."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Misty! Like, you're awake!"  
  
"Daisy, where is Ash going?"  
  
"That doesn't matter you're awake!"  
  
"It does matter, what happened?"  
  
"We all, like, thought you were dead. The hospital had to through him out because he wouldn't leave you."  
  
"He wouldn't?"  
  
"Nope. Misty, what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get up, I got to go and find him."  
  
"Forget him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget him. He will be fine, we got to get you back to Cerulean."  
  
"No, I got to go get Ash"  
  
"NO! Misty, you have to come back. You have to help us with the gym."  
  
"I knew this was going to happen that is why I ran away from you guys."  
  
"Just come home."  
  
"No!" Misty got up and ran out of the hospital with her stuff in her bag. They never changed her out of her clothes from the cavern. She didn't care how bad she looked, she had to find Ash.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"I had to find you Ash."  
  
"You turned down your sister asking you to come back, why?"  
  
"I don't care about them, I care for you Ash, I love you." Misty hugged Ash tightly and didn't want to let go.  
  
"I thought I lost you."  
  
"You will never lose me Ash, no matter what."  
  
Ash leaned over to her and kissed her softly. Misty put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. They didn't let go of each other even after the kiss broke. "I love you too, Misty." They walked down the path to a clearing, Ash put down his jacket for Misty and then they both lay down. Misty put her arm around his waist and cuddled up to him. He loved it when they were close like that; he put his arm around her to keep her close to him. They watched as clouds flew above them. 


End file.
